


Dirty Deeds

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imprisoning, sang, modest</p></blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

 

There was a modest quality to him that he didn’t understand from someone who tended to boast as much as he did.  Castiel watched Dean as he sang lightly under his breath.  He didn’t know Castiel was there, but it didn’t matter.  If he wasn’t on a mission he was normally watching Dean. 

 His voice was higher than Castiel would have thought, listening to him sing about dirty deeds done dirt cheap.  There was something in the way he sang that was intoxicating in a way that nothing was for an angel.  There was something in it that was imprisoning. 

**Author's Note:**

> imprisoning, sang, modest


End file.
